


Strangers On A Train

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Train Sex, lost remote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wears a new accessory onto a train but somehow manages to lose the remote. Benny finds it but takes his time figuring out just what it goes to. When he realizes what's happening things only get more heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers On A Train

He isn’t sure why he actually went through with it, Gabriel wouldn’t know the difference either way but Dean Winchester wasn’t the type to squelch on a bet. The relatively thick plug was tucked inside him and he felt it push against his prostate nearly every time he squirmed in his seat. The train wasn’t too crowded but there were at least a dozen people spread out over their car. 

Dean pushed his duffle bag into the overhead compartment, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as his palm brushed against the button of the remote to his plug. Shaking his head he just focused on getting his luggage put away and moving back to his seat as quickly as possible. There was a gorgeous man, thick muscles bulging everywhere and he seemed to be waiting on Dean to move. Not wanting to hold him up any longer, He gave the duffle one final push and shut the cabin compartment immediately.

“Sorry, I’ll just get out of your way..” he said, the apology breathed out slowly as he crossed toward the other side of the train and took his seat. 

“It’s not a problem cher,” Benny drawled, giving the other man a charming smile as he shuffled towards his seat. He couldn’t wait to get home and snuggle into his bed. Spending time with his best friend Andrea usually was a ton of fun, especially since he was there to help renovate her salon. But for some reason, she wouldn’t lay off of him, asking him when he was going to find someone to go home to and all that other stuff. He felt bad for doing it though cutting their time together did feel amazing, especially now that he was going to spend the rest of his day and tomorrow holed up in his apartment. 

He’d only taken a few steps closer to his seat when he noticed a little black plastic round thing on the floor. He snatched it up and looked around, making eyes with a few passengers who just shook their heads. Shrugging he hurried to his seat and slumped down, praying that no one would sit next to him. 

After getting settled he looked closer at the little plastic object and realized that it was actually a remote to something.

“Huh,” he huffed out a breath and leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes close. He wasn’t aware that his finger had slipped along the side of the remote, not only turning it on but upping the level.

Sticking his earbuds in tightly, Dean was just getting ready to turn on his music and try to nap through the long ride when he felt a harsh buzz trembling inside him, jolting against his nerve endings there. He frantically searched around him for the remote, even though he knew he’d left it in his bag. Eventually he tried to cross the train, reach into the compartment and check on it, but as soon as he attempted to stand, his knees went weak in pleasure.

Biting down on his hand, Dean held back the loud wanton moans that were threatening to come out, but it thankfully didn’t last long. He blew out a quick breath in relief when the hum stopped and he was finally able to relax again. Quickly he found his way over to his duffle but was more than a little surprised to find the remote gone from the small pocket he’d remembered putting it in. 

Benny stretched out with a long yawn and ended it with a groan. He eyed the remote and brought it closer to his face. Laughing a bit he turned it off, hoping that whatever it controlled wasn’t wasting someone’s batteries. Though, maybe if he could hear it buzzing or see a bag moving, maybe he could find the owner. He saw that same guy from before get up from his seat, almost frantically looking through his bag. 

Just to test his theory he turned it on again, this time to the number 2 setting.

When it kicked back on, Dean’s knees buckled and he hissed out a curse. His head fell back and he dropped into the closest seat, thankful it was empty. Dean licked his lips and bit off a moan, stifling it in hopes of not drawing attention to himself. His cheeks flushed red as he realized the situation he was in currently and that soon if he didn’t find the goddamn remote everyone on the train would have to witness him cumming all over himself. 

Benny’s eyes widened when he saw the man literally drop down into a seat and if he was hearing correctly, could practically hear him panting. Benny wasn’t an evil man but he was curious…

Grinning like a madman he turned it off again, letting the guy relax a bit before turning it to the first level,, then off and then on again in quick succession before pushing it to number 2 and leaving it there.

Dean was just about to get back up and check through his bag some more when he felt it go off again, it was clear now that someone had it. There was no way that the button had been pushed so many times accidentally. Now he was half praising and cursing himself for putting fresh batteries into it before packing it away. His fingers dug into the arms of his chair and Dean’s eyes were closed tightly as the pleasure racked through his body in heated waves. His cock almost completely full just from a few well timed switches of intensity of the power shaking inside himself. 

“Fuuuuck,” he said, unable to hold back any further.

Benny covered his mouth and snickered when he heard the curse. In all honesty he should have stopped, handed it over and apologize profusely but he was even more curious at what the thing actually made vibrate. Biting down on his bottom lip he let it stay on for a minute before ever so slightly pushing it to the third setting before letting it fall back to number 2. He did a few times, not fully going into that third setting.

Dean’s entire being was shaking with excitement and need. He gripped the plush fabric with an even tighter hold and arched his back in the seat. It was almost painful not to let the moans and grunts slip out, but he needed to stay quiet and not draw attention to himself. In a softer moment, the curiosity got the better of him and Dean searched through the mostly empty faces in hopes of finding whoever was messing with him.

Benny ducked down the moment he saw the poor guy looking around. His face was so red and some little drops of sweat was falling from his hairline. The brightness in his green eyes flashed as he continued to look around the passengers. Feeling a bit brave and maybe...even a little hopeful he put on his most charming (and somewhat smug) smile and pulsed it again between 2 and 3, just waiting for the guy to glance at him.

The revived vibrations forced Dean’s eyes closed but only for a few seconds before he finally gained enough control to continue searching the car. He was praying to everything he didn't believe in that it wasn't one of the poor kids a couple rows back or the old grandma three seats up. 

Just when he was about to give up hope Dean’s eyes moved over the smug grin etched into the handsome face he’d spotted earlier. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, fighting back the embarrassment and undeniable heat at the thought of the stranger knowing exactly what he was doing and continuing to do it anyway.

Benny had no idea what to do now...he knew there were little booths in the next car but he didn’t know if they were empty of if someone would come stumbling into one. But...if the guy was willing…

Taking in a slow breath he stood up from his seat but instead of going towards the guy, he turned and headed the other direction. When he got to the door he turned to see the guy still staring at him, mouth slightly dropped open. He pushed it up to level 3 for a few seconds as they stared at each other. He nodded his head towards the door before turning off the remote completely and stepping through to hopefully, find an empty compartment. 

Not exactly sure what the guy was playing, Dean knew he'd be a goddamned idiot to not at least try to find out. The man was gorgeous and although the plug was turned off, Dean wasn't.

Grabbing his jacket from the seat beside him, Dean draped it over his arm in an attempt to conceal his raging hardon. He followed the man’s lead and stepped through the door. Feeling his heart quicken and his nerves begin to show as he followed the guy until he suddenly stopped to poke his head into a compartment. Once it was clear that it was empty both of them stepped inside and the door closed and locked behind him.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. “Hey.”

Benny tried, he really did. He wanted to be confident and suave, push this up against the wall and ravage his mouth but he lost his nerve somewhere in the hallway. Knowing his face was becoming just as red as the other guy he laughed softly and held out the remote.

“If you wanna hit me, I’ll totally understand,” he said, mustering up a warm smile.

A warm chuckle escaped Dean’s lips as he took in the suggestion. With a shrug and a coy smile he answered, “Well that would make it kinda hard for you to finish the job…”

Benny chuckled and nodded, licking over his lower lip as he slowly backed Dean up until he hit the wall just next to the door, “Only if you want me too darlin, I mean, you did drop this for me to find easily,” he teased turning it on to number 1.

“Mmm fuck, yeah.” Dean couldn't help but roll his hips forward searching for any kind of friction for his aching dick. Instantly he was rewarded with just that, which caused an obscene moan to push out from his mouth.

“Happy coincidence,” he offered, moving in to nibble at the side of the strangers thick neck. “Name’s Dean, by the way.”

“Mmm, nice to meet you Dean,” Benny grinned rolling his hips forward as well and hissing a bit, “I’m Benny.” He kept the remote on the low setting and pushed it into his back pocket so he could get his hands on Dean’s waist, pushing him back into the wall. When he gasped Benny’s eyes widened.

“I was thinking a cock ring,” he said, brushing a hand around the curve of Dean’s supple ass and just barely feeling the base of what he was now assumed was a plug. “Now, did you do this to yourself or maybe a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“Just me,” he replied with a grin. The feeling of Benny’s hands on him was intoxicating. The heat between his thighs warming even further with actual relief being shown to his dick. Not enjoying the amount of clothes separating them, Dean tugged at the hem of Benny’s shirt until it lifted over his head. The gorgeous sight immediately causing him to hiss a reaction, “Fuck me.”

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” Benny chuckled quickly pulling Dean’s shirt off as well. Growling low in his throat he dived forward and sucked hard on one of Dean’s nipples as the same hand touching his ass slipped down into the back of his jeans. He dragged his fingers over the base of the plug and moaned softly.

“You like em big don’t you sweetheart?” he asked pushing on it just a bit.

“Oh fuck yes, need to feel so full.” Dean whimpered, the small little pushes against the plug nearly unbearable as he began to leak onto his jeans. Dean could feel the cool air blowing against the damp spot where the tip of his dick was pushing against the rough fabric and it set him on fire and made him shiver all at once. Deciding it had been long enough, Dean surged forward and claimed Benny’s mouth moaning at the delicious fruity taste he found after licking his way inside. His moans were rapid and swallowed almost immediately which only furthered his excitement. “Wanna taste you, You gotta let me wrap my lips around that monster cock I feel growing under me.” 

“Then get on your knees, see if you can handle it,” Benny grinned, shuddering as Dean damn near dropped down. He bit down hard on his lip as he got his pants undone and pushed down. There was a gasp and Benny could only shrug at the fact he had chosen to go commando that day. Dean pushed his pants down eagerly until they were tight around his ankles.

“Like what you see?’ Benny grumbled out, placing both hands against the wall to not only keep his balance but to hopefully keep from thrusting to hard into Dean’s mouth when he finally got wrapped around his cock.

Eyeing the full length of the swollen erection, Dean licked his lips. He looked up at Benny before givin him a smug grin. “I’m always up for a challenge,” he answered, adding in a flirtatious wink before diving forward and sucking the thick head between his lips. Pulling off he began to stroke the wetness down toward the base, spitting over the tip to help ease the way. Taking the tip back into his mouth, Dean pushed his head further down on the pulsing shaft, and hummed when he felt the mushroomed head poking the narrow opening of his throat. 

“Ungh, fuck that feels good,” Benny groaned, wanting nothing more than to thrust forward into that wet heat but he kept his hips still though he did reach down to drag his fingers through Dean’s hair. His knees damn near gave out when he felt Dean’s throat tighten around the tip, ripping a low guttural moan out of his throat.

Dean sucked and tugged around the full length of Benny’s thick shaft like it was a blessing. Praising the weight of it on his tongue, the taste of salty sweat spilling coating his mouth, and the heat that made his entire face warm. He loved everything about having the man’s dick pushing past his lips, the slight curve as he slurped his way to the top again. Dean was idly curious if he could cum untouched, from nothing but the fullness as Benny slowly started jutting his hips forward. Eager to feel the massive cock moving harder and faster into his mouth, Dean moaned and encouraged Benny with some quick pulls at the back of his thighs. 

“Jesus, darlin you keep doin that and I’m not gonna be able to fuck you,” Benny groaned, pulling on Dean’s hair a bit and thrusting his hips forward. There was no way he was going to be able to stop fucking into Dean’s mouth, it felt too good and that damn tongue was too talented. He could hear some voices through the door of their compartment and instantly bit into his arm to keep from making anymore loud noises until they passed by.

Barely having the strength to pull himself away, Dean pushed against Benny’s thighs until his mouth was empty once more. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself, man. That fucking cock is perfect, C’mon.. wanna feel it inside me.” 

Dean bit back a groan, the mere thought of Benny filling him up with the heavy thickness he’d just had in his mouth. He shoved what remained of his clothing off and crawled over to the open couch and draped himself across the arm of it, smiling back at Benny and wiggled his ass. 

“You are definitely somethin else,” Benny chuckled. Clumsily he kicked off his shoes and jeans before moving closer to Dean, kneading his fingers into his almost perfect ass. He growled appreciatively, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal the plug and grinned.

“Damn that is fucking sexy,” Benny said tapping his finger against the base of the plug before starting to pull it out. He heard the quick intake of breath and just before Dean could say anything, shoved it back in.

“Ungh, fuck.” Dean moaned when he felt the hard glass pushed back inside him. His whole body seemed to shudder under the first hint of Benny’s touch and the man’s sexy voice and southern drawl did nothing to discourage it. With a nervous energy tugging in his stomach, Dean asked, “C’mon, I’ve been teased enough, don't you think?”

Benny chuckled, thrusting the plug shallowly, loving the way Dean’s body twitched and started to shake, “Oh cher, I love teasing but I’ll be nice.” Gently he pulled the plug out and groaned at the site of his hole fluttering around the sudden emptiness. Thankfully Dean had been extremely generous with the lube and was able to spread what was left on the plug onto his aching cock.

“I’d give everything to hear every little noise you make cher but I don’t wanna be kicked off the train. You need a gag or you gonna be able to stay quiet?” Benny asked, gripping himself and tapping the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole.

“I-I’ll keep it down,” Dean said, his voice already moving down to a whisper as he prepared himself to stay quiet. He realized just how difficult that would be a few seconds later when Benny pushed the thick head of his cock past his rim and split him open in the most pleasurable way. Dean sank his teeth into the skin of his arm as he got used to the larger intrusion, the plug itself not holding a candle to Benny’s thick, long shaft. 

Benny bit down hard on his bottom lip, slowly pushing deeper into Dean until their hips were pressed flush together. His chest squeezed with how good it felt, making it a bit hard to breathe. Letting out a little laugh he dragged his hands up and down Dean’s sides, “I think I may have a hard time bein quiet...you feel too fucking good,” he groaned. He took in a deep breath and pulled almost completely out before snapping his hips forward, making Dean’s body jolt and Benny’s toes curl.

The raw power behind the one simple thrust had Dean’s knees trembling and his gut winding tighter. Just one quick snap of his hips and Benny had already reduced Dean to a whimpering mess, silently begging for more as he dug his teeth further into the meat of his arm. Unable to speak properly even if he wanted to, Dean showed his enthusiasm by bouncing back against Benny despite the fact that the man was already buried so deep inside him Dean thought he could feel him in his gut.

Finding his voice, Dean dragged his bitten skin away from his mouth and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “Show me what you got, big boy.”

Benny grinned, slapping his hand hard against Dean’s ass before gripping his hips tight, “You asked for it sweetheart.” He didn’t give Dean a chance to answer, pushing his hips faster and harder with each thrust, his fingers yanking Dean back onto his cock. He had told Dean to be quiet but he couldn’t keep himself from making several loud grunts and growls. The way this other man rolled his hips back and squeezed around his cock Benny wanted nothing more than to cum inside of him, fill him up until he was leaking out of his abused hole. He could barely get the words out to ask if he even could, his breathing coming out in harsh pants.

It was hard to keep quiet, the bite marks littered across his arms were proof enough, but the last thing he wanted was for Benny to slow down or stop, so Dean took it happily. He was damn near ready to cum when he felt the large arm curl around his waist to keep him upright. Unable to stop himself, Dean pulled off his bruised skin. His right hand flying toward his neglected cock and squeezing tightly around it. 

“Fuuuuck, fill me up, Benny. Wanna feel that cum inside me,” he bit out, the words were quiet but well above a whisper so he was sure the man heard him. Dean was already on the brink the only thing left was to feel the hot ropes spilling into him. 

“Fuuuck, you sure cher?” Benny gasped out, angling his hips just right to hit right against Dean’s prostate. He loved the high pitched whine that left Dean’s mouth and did it over and over again.

“Yeah, man just do it. Need, fuck ungh, need to feel full.” Dean moaned, his voice was beginning to pick up in volume so he bit back into his arm as Benny became more and more relentless with his thrusting. He was so fucking close he could feel his orgasm winding through his gut and pulling toward the surface. “Please.”

Benny let out a low groan and slapped Dean’s hand away, gripping his cock tightly in his fist. Dean’s hips bucked almost wildly, making Benny’s vision blur as he fucked into him harder. It was only a handful of thrusts later that he came with a growl, biting into Dean’s shoulder to keep from crying out loudly. He continued to fuck into Dean even though his body was shaking but he wanted to feel Dean cum while on his cock.

Almost immediately after he felt the warm bursts of heat filling his hole, Dean let himself cum. The pleasure rocketing through every inch of skin and flesh as Benny kept plowing into him, the man’s knees obviously weakened but still a powerful thrusts forced him to rock forward into the wonderfully tight fist. His eyes slammed shut and his body quivered as the intensity of his orgasm spiraled outward. With a string of Benny's on his lips, Dean peaked over the edge of ecstasy. 

“Holy shit,” Benny groaned, kissing at the bruise that was quickly forming on Dean’s shoulder. Benny stroked him slowly, until he was twitching and trying to pull away from the over sensitivity. As gently as he could he pulled out slowly and licked his lips at how utterly ruined Dean’s hole looked. There was no napkins or towels to wipe up with so Benny just shrugged, dropping to his knees and began to lick up the mess, starting with his inner thighs. He kept his hands on his calves, slowly kneading his fingers in the bunched up muscles.

“Holy,fuuuck.” To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. Dean wasn’t exactly a prude, but he’d never had anyone’s mouth that close to his hole. He didn’t really do relationships and it’s not really something you typically bring up with a one night stand. When Benny’s velvet soft didn’t hesitate to lick over his sloppy wet hole, Dean couldn’t hold back the whimper. He was barely able to think straight as he allowed the man to clean up their mess.

Benny savored the little noises Dean was making for him as he licked all around his hole, making sure to catch every bit of cum before slipping his tongue deep inside. He spent a few minutes licking along his walls, and thrusting his tongue into him a few times before pulling back with a moan. 

“Damn I could do that all day,” Benny chuckled, standing back up and helped Dean straighten up as well, “This was the best train ride ever.”

Although it was hard for him to think straight, Dean let out a small laugh and replied. “Well, if you’re planning on stickin’ around Sioux Falls, you could give me a call or somethin’.”

He began to shuffle his clothes back on, ducking to hide the new blush on his cheeks as he redressed. Dean wasn’t the clingy type, but he’d be lying through his teeth if he said the thoughts of pulling Benny back to his bed or anywhere else the man would take him, hadn’t crossed his mind. 

“Well lucky for you, I actually live in Harrisburg…” Benny grinned, pulling on his jeans but not doing them up as he pulled Dean in closer. “Tell me if I’m oversteppin but...I’d really like to take you out.” 

The feeling of Benny’s thick muscled arms wrapping around him had Dean a little shaky. He liked the guy, imagined maybe they could have some fun, but his past failures at anything more serious than a few rounds of casual sex made him nervous. For Benny though, he’d try. “I’m not good at this kinda stuff, but I’ll uh, I can give you my number and if you wanna do..something or whatever, I’d like that.”

Benny nodded, slowly pulling away to finish up dressing. It was then the announcement that their stop was coming up came through the speakers. Laughing a little he rubbed the back of his neck and pulled out his wallet to take out one of his cards, handing it over along with the remote to the plug. “Give me a call sometime,” he said, resisting the urge to kiss Dean before slipping out of the compartment to snatch up his bags.

Dean huffed out a small laugh, seemed like Benny was eager to leave the ball in his court. Dean finished lacing up his boots and stepped out into the hallway. Once he gathered up his bag from the overhead compartment, he sat in his seat waiting for the train to come to a halt. Pulling out his phone, he punched in the new numbers and made the call. “Hey, Benny. It’s Dean...how would you feel about a greasy spoon diner and a hot cup of coffee?” 

They exited the train together and were soon tucked away in a window booth enjoying the sounds and smells of fried meat and black coffee. Slowly getting to know one another outside of the more...intimate parameters that they’d already learned. Before the first plate of foot arrived, Dean knew that Benny was something special. Maybe he could figure out all this relationship junk, afterall.


End file.
